Thymol is a well known essential oil which is utilized for its antimicrobial activity in a variety of preparations. In particular, thymol can be utilized in oral hygiene preparations, such as mouth rinses, in sufficient quantities to provide desired beneficial therapeutic effects. Unfortunately, while thymol provides beneficial therapeutic effects, it also provides the consumer with a flavor perception that can be described as unpleasant, harsh or medicinal in taste. A welcome contribution to the art would be compositions containing thymol wherein the unpleasant, harsh or medicinal taste of thymol has been effectively masked. Such taste masked compositions would provide the consumer with a pleasant, acceptable taste. Further, such taste masked compositions would accomplish their end result without resorting to flavoring agents in large quantities having bold flavor notes which may be inharmonious to the overall flavor perception desired in the final product. This invention provides such compositions whose thymol taste is effectively masked.